MOBY MEANGIRLS
by goldiedoggy
Summary: Cady and he deer hubsand Onceller and the doutter an on a vacay in the osean when suddenli a baot wif the most enemyes liek Reginna, and Voldemary, is! what is gion happen? hopw do surviv? this is a continution of Meangirls Overture Saga and is crossover wih Meangirls Lorax Harry Poeter Vavle Games and Moby D***. T just in cas if theres too scary for the kids.
1. Chapter 1: Whale Time

EDIT IF YU DIDNT FIRDT YOU SHULD READ DIVERGENT EMANGIRLS IN MENAGIRLS/DIVERGEN CROSSOVRE SECTON FIRST FOR MOR BAKSTORYS.

AN HI IM GOLDYGOGGY IM A BAG FAN OF MOVEES LIEK MEEN GURls CUZ THEY SHOW REAL HIGHSCHNOOL LIFE I CAN RELAT AND IT SHOW A IN A POSITUV LITE. O WAS REED BOING MOBY DUCK FOR SCHOOL CLASS ENGISH SO I THOT, I NEEDING A SPICING! HERE AND HAVE FUN I BUT I THOT IT WSA A GOOD IDEA SO HERES IT IS! ALSO IS THIS A DIRECT CONTINUTATION IOF MY OLD STORYS IN THE MEENGUNS OVERTURE SAGA BUT I THIN IT WAD REMAVED FRUM STORY CITE SO IM COMTINUEING THIS OM FANFICIN DOT NUT SO IF A DOESNT MAKE SENCE PLAME FALMER TROLLZ OK? ?#?#?#?$?$?$? IF THIS GETS GOOD REVOOS ILL REPOST THE OLD STORY AMD MAYBY RITE MORE!

THIS ISIN THE HAPPY POTTER SECTIN BECOS IN MEANGUGS OR MOBY D*** WOULDNT SO MUCH EXPONSURE FOR THE STOY.

DISCALMER: I DO NOT ONE ANY OF THE CHARACARTERS EXCEP THE DOLPINS!

AN PS AN SOERY FOR BAD SPELLLING IM ONLU 1326 ND IN SCHOO AND I WAS EXECTED TO MY FIRST FICTON BU ILL HOPOLY BE BERER NEX TIME AND MY YUNGER BROTHER WHOSE EDITING IS!

THIS ARE A CROSSOVEN WIT THE LOROX, HARRY PART, HAF LIVE, MEANGIRGS AND WILLY WANKER AN THE COCOLATE FACTRY! I POATED THIS MEANGIRLS/HARRY PTTER CUZ WHEN MEANGIRLS/LAOROX THERE WAS NOT ENOFF VISIBLITY CUZ ITS MORE A NISH THING.

MOBY MEAHGRILS

CHAPTER 1: WHALE TIMe lol

I was sittin in mi bot that once-lur and we bougt wif the monies gived to us by prisident laranx as reprepation for saving the tyruffs/ Oncler Mom Junors always wanted ta gog to the sea I kne sine onna harry porrers magicks was baby-whisperting (AN ALSO SEE CADYSNOT MARY SU! SHE DOESNT AL THE POWERSASSDES!) he lorned it frum ceeser th gamne dog whisperrer it was na modifiction of his spell.

"OH TIS IS SOO WOW THE GOO LEAF AMT MY SWEAT LOFE!# Once gogeted and I argeed with head and wit heart.. SUDDDNEDLY A BAF HAPENED! #$Q

pyotr's filfy la

"o lol hi caddie yudeserve to beh flamd and kollled! |#! 2`231" IT WAS...

REGINNA!

sheh was onna baot (lool) and wearing Voldemont' fav fur cot. I wonerd way wen I say VOLJIMART WAS BEHIND HIM! "ohohohoh (AN THATS HOW EVEL PEOPLLE ALAUGH) poor CUDDY yo thot I was daed! #& I actullu camej baork ro lifd cos may fetheful sreverts the deth eelers thats wes still alive (refrence! Lol) ceroupted ressuracture with them carisma!

This wass a big downloo! I wasnt not exeptcing this! Juts when I thot thinks coudnt get any werse I say: ALLOYSUS O'HAIR AND BERITIX WER ALIVE IR MUSTA MADE ALL THE BAD GUYS LIFE!#& *(!E^ (AN SORRY I WAS STORSED BY THE RELEVATION AND SMACKLED A HOLE BUNCK OF KEYS LOL!)

Then a shadow!

TO E CONTINYOOD!

AN DID YU LIKE IT?! ITS FDRESH FRUM TA SHOPPE CAPTCHA ALL NECKS TAME!


	2. Chapter 2: Gaming the Games

AN JERES CHEPTER TWO!

Morby MainGins

CHAPTAR : GAMING THE GAMES

ti saw a shodow behind the big croos yat that was a fivee tar resot and had a big areport on it and rotisery where rejine and volemot and scary and bessiterix and all the bad guys was! I loked and it look like zodburg from furturama but with green andsea elephant (AN I F|ERGET WHAT THERE CALED THER LIKE BUG THINGS IN THE UNDERQTEWE) hoofs and octo-pus testacles for a face like zoiderg. I reeloized from reeding smart buks by a guy called minelove r something and IT ES CUTHULTHUHU!#3323" "SULPLICE MUTHERBUTTER" it was spoked AN THATS AW CLOSEST AAS I CUM TO SWEARIN! ! now I was pilsner to

FLASHBACK

"catty wyh doo yoo reead thes books there so borin sed the demoan" "but they u education and avoid big smelling bad see munsters!" and he nodded with know

END FLASHBACK

mane while (geddit cuz my little pony) Oncest as tottering aroumd and emancepating "OOH BLOOPY GOOD MY GOD HIPSTER PERISH WE SHALL!W*&(X " i sed "MY HUBBY CALL DOWN U MAST CALL EVRU THE GOOD GUYS WE KNOW" he noded with head at my big smart. I hard too fite for teh lived of my fa+mbly but renforsencents was on the way. Oncel was worried a bit.

Sun a bag but stills mall boart comed and i swa on it was teem fortress 2, half-dood ( (the goog 1!) lorax, bear barbaboot, hermone ron harru, gretten and janit amd demien abd kerren (AN LOL ALSO HSE GOT A SUGERY FRUM NOOT EVEL DOCKTOR AND A BOUBICLES CUD PREDIC ALL THE WEATHRS!)! Alss the good hary putter peeps pwered upp the powars and sed "DIE THINGS" (AN IDK MUCH ABOOT HORRY PORRET SO I MACKE SUM STOOF UP OK?) THEY JUMPED FROM THE SKIES AND LADLED OB ATOLLS SO MUCH THERE HEA JUNKS WENTR TO SPACE AT A SPEED LIKE CHEETER OR MANATEE AND THE MADE IT TO THE SUN AND IT WAS SOO GROSS THE SUN MADE DARKER AND THE EARTH WAS GOT COLD AND THE DINOS DIES.

I thot the ballte was one but i rembered bout CTULTU and he s"RAWR CAD I CAN KILL U ONC AND AF All!#$CH" and i was gronga killed him eesily then he teked of his fase . "IM AM AHEB THE WHELA HUNTRE MY NAM SOUNS LICK LORAX BECOS I USED TO BE LORAX TILL THE DEATH YUMMY CRUPPTED MEH WIF TEH CHARIMSA! %#|YVB Nm,CXZSFY\L" OMG! I o-mourthred. ABERMAN LINCOLM WAS NOW THE BADDEST DUD EVER!213!" He shot a bazzoka harpoot at me so i sad gobye to my flamly. "im gonna dye soon \Oncie Muummy junor poot on a breve face for me" and she did. Omceler was shooting at Voldemorp cuz they was infisnished buisness but i came to him and we had 1 more speshal intimate momnt together then the hrepoon stuck me in the intentional trackt and i dies and Oncellar came at the hear of my kill and shouted NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO like a shouter thing that shouts and i made a scorpse and the courpse died.

TA BEH CONTINUE!

AN OMG THAT WAS INTESNE!W les SEE WHAT HAPPENDS NEXT A TIMEW%$%! !


	3. Chapter 3: Mowdown Throwdown

CHAPTEER 3 IS READY AND SOMUN SPEHAL WILL BACK TO LIFE!

MOBY MABYGILLS CHAPTER 2: MOWDON THROWDOWN

when i came too i waked in a deepm placde on the see i was in a algee mess with big sands and a temple that i was in. There was a big thing in the middle wity s aymbol of a panch cuz that wassa cymbal of forevar live fro me.

"DRACO MAFLOYS DAD!" said DARKO MALFOIS DAD. "OMG but youre a bad dudu yo troll anf flame ans your on death eaters tenm." i said. "yes but i heve lerned my ways. I was a dub flamre trall and now i know something smart" i oo-moothed at the revelaknowledge. "i was in my masion, but 2vb hafs make a hole whick sounds like whale so i brunged you back to life your a whale now. "i looked and i saw it a true! I was big and blue and cobered in water in naked (if u wanna see what I looking like see goldiedogys profike piv!) I loved at hiw nice he was (BUT NOT LICK THAT I HAVE ONCVE-CELER(lol)). "OMFG THATS SO COOL BUT YUR A FLAMLER TROLL SO YOU MUST DIE" and i knew it was troo and so he did. I slaped him with my hug tale and he head and tummy and everything made a sxplode and teh oshun was grosed out. He sederved it anyay cuz he dnt mak the others a whale ans he was a adult troll so hes hoopless and also he froget to give me my chests so i have no jigglys nomore.

I swammed from the altantianic oshun where i was to teh attantic where the other were i saw it was kinda hopeles so i screemed as much a as svreening sun that screems lika screemer that moons and seas "AND EVERYONE GO BAK ITS TOO FANGER!^*Di" EVERYONE LOOKED at the boat of the bads and new it was a battleship thing and the mde a emregency ecsape with a ejectshun airship spacerocket and pooped ther pants so hard the boat sank.

"Cafy WHY ARE YOU INSANITY YOU"LL'LL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE^" everyone wispared to me lo so the bad gugs wont here. "IMMA WHELA AND CAN SRUVIVE ANYFIN ESPESSALY A BOOT!#_9488" and they sod ok and left. I swammed unner tha battleshpi and swim up and i whad it on my back and it went down the back hole on my back so i sqoorted watter to get it out and it went up a guysir and wnet to the skyp and space where everyuone was coald. "D********2YOU CASY AND YOUR FREINDS U B**********J&**********F*******" i loolled at volsbedork distres but they felled back down befour Reginak cold dye from aph-yxsicat-ion wich means to die in speace when noon can heer you're scream but the dath dellers and O'Har were liter so they FLOOTED OFF ITNO SPACE LIK SPECE ShEEP IT WAS SOO FUNNY!&#!(!*7749!7!/!\

the ships fell alls trhe way back into me and now VOLBENORT and the falmer troll legion was in my tummy! Meen while LERIX was tryeding to grabe my tails so i hotted his with my snout/ "yaeeeeouccchh"HE SED LICK CARTOON MAN IT WAS SOO FUNNY THEN I REMBERS IT WAS LORX HOO HLEPLED ME SO IT STOPED AND LET HIME RECOOPERATE FRUM THE PEIN.

Cheetios cereal, 2 milks, need butter

THEN I GOTTED AND IDEE! sinse loraxe was kerrupted by charimsa i cold curropt him back! "YOO HOO MISTERS LORACKS PLZ DONT KILL US WERE YUR FREMDS" and he snaped outa his funk. "Thanks Vady the best testar ever lets fight together! |315x so we smashled the baltel ship and Voldermort fell to the bootum of the oshun wher a seefloor vent qand she went in an di thoy she bruned up but then i rembereed ALL EVILS CONSTRUTIONS CAN SUTRVIV AT 40000000000000 DEGRASSI KEVLAR! WO IT MITE MEE VOLDIE IS STILLS ALIVE (lolololololololol COOKY IF U GET THE REFRERENCE) ay looked and saw the voldemotte was observing the pwers of the vents and becumin MEGAVOLVO!

it was a terrorfied look on my feces. Wat if Volbedorsh was to pu Onceler Mom Junor in the fairplace like notty pupy and then wpld do bad thing on my and my friemaly? ? ? TO BE CONTED

OMG TWISS EVERYERE WHAT IS HAPPEN NEX IS LIKE A ROLLARCOOSTER! !32538 ALOS SUM PEOLE MYTE THINK IM EGOTESTICLE BUT IM JUST A KIDRYITER WHOS PROUD OF ME OWN STROYROYS SO PLEEZ DONT BE HATTIN! PEECE \/ (THATS PEACE FINGERING SIGN\) WELL THIS IS ALL THA CHAPTEPS I MADE SO FAR NEXT WILL BE ALL NEW! I'LL RITE THE NECT ONE IF I GET TEN(10) GOD REVOIWS! #!


	4. Chapter 4: Underwater Swag

AN HEY GOIS AND LADYS WERE GONNA CEE SOM EAL ACSHUN!#34| 

MOE MENGIRLS

CHAPRET 4: UNDERWATER SWAG

OK I WANTED MORE REVOWS BUT OVESBLY NOO OAN CARES BOUT MAH STORY SO IF I UPDATE MAYBE NORE PUBLIVITY GET! ALSO TO ANSER THE REVIOO:

LEMO I DONT KNO IF YOUR A POSITIV OR NEGATIF COMMENT BUT NO I DONT HAV SAESARS AND THIS INST FOR DOCTORS.

ON WITH THE SHOO!

i sunk to tha buttum of the oshun frum the targedy/ than Loronx was swamming to ty falimy anf riends to comfront theem. \MEGAVOLPER was risi to the space and becumin a gundam. Z i usd my sooper detetice poiwers and new that the others qwere ok asol i neded hlp no humun or robohall could give tho they coukd give love and suppoirt. I swimmied to trhat wabbotom where a socity of dolphans was in a dshiny scity like altantis onlky better becouse ot wAS MADE OF S[ACE DNUTS .

I looed at the dolpins there was lick 50000 and they looked at eme sooo i sed "hoo r oo" and the doolpins ed "ho r names r Pyotr, Dima, and Serozha" and ti noiced thed were wear haass and drunk vodka so i new they was REUSSIAN DOOLPHINS! 3r6. This could only meh one thing:

RASPOORIN WAS A DOL{HINWHLAE TO! #%kaqjX ZO}" "wonna xum to are hoos comrade whsle and drink voka and disgus cumonism?|" they askled so it was polite and i did.

We went to the dolphin house were poter brut out a table of voda and we did a toost for ten minsits then we brethed oot and drunked the vodke (NOT ME THPO CUZ I DONT DO ALCHOHOL OR DRUS) and eat quckumberds and sead "AAAAAAA HARASHO PASHLO" and thenm we did talked wabout lirachure

"doo u enyoy ctultoot bools by HP Loveraft?" i askled. "yes said dim". Then seroza sed " do u communims" and i said "no imma pariotic amrrimca sitizen and clapitalims." so we keept talktin about eckenomis and technooloojy and pootin and cwivel rites and offer wtuss.m

Harver,what i dununt know was thate bacleh the wrere it felll inot the vent, was riesing the most powarful bad of ever nand was groin faster tha before! Soon wud incompass the world as it know it as my faminy back home was praying wie.

OMG WAW WHAT S WAW CJAPPPERT! OK I THINK THE NEXTER CHAPTERDS WILL BE ABOAT SEAKING RASPUTUM? FIT WITH THE CEAN/NAVEL THEEM ANDYWAY SEEYU ! ! ANYWAY FIMME REVOOS!


	5. Chapter 5: A Rude Nude Dude

A NUE CHAPTAP ALREDDY? OMG!$!

MONY MEASHNIRPS (thats simish for )

CHAPTER 6: A RUDE NOOD DUFE

I thonked bout the targedy of volfemore's happen. If I was gonna save the worl and everobydy, I was needing help of RASPUSIN! many wuld say hes nost alive but a not good known fact cuz not a many peopele nows it is when raspitin felled in the coald river he sued magics to make a dolphun of himslef and a dolpin is like a wale creachur. If he was stills arund I could mayk him a BIG AWSUOM DOLPIN OF FLYING but for that I needed to find ehis secrete oalas.

On my ways I sawed a gaint whale the size of a big. "Yo girk am MOBY DOCK wanna bumpin ulgies?" he asked into me. "no way hose!" I said cuz hes a pervo. "HOW DAR YE!" he shooted to me so we had a battle fite. As were both wahles, were both ecally mashed in strengt and spide but I had a trike up my sieve: MY POWEERRS!**!()!)!(! *&

I used my poiwerds to conger a hat form witch doves outflyed. "ooph pretty" he said so I kickled him in he man-balls. "OOOOOUCH" he ejaculayed reelizeding hims goof of reveal a most delikat privets! Then he went aboved me so I flewsmimmed up and catched mih in my bowhole and pooshed so hard he swam into sky! he fell a faraway la d and I never seed him agan. "that serves you, rite?" I asked and laffed at my funny. I was happy for defeet moby cuz moby is moby d*** lol abdd then I sayed "HE WAS A RUED NEWD DUDE!(its called s titel dorp I raed it on tv trops) cuz he was bad mean, a naked from sea animal, and he had man balls so a dude!

SORRY FOR SUCJ SHORY CAHJPETTR I WAS BUDY DONT WORY NEXT WON IS LOOOONG! PLES REVIW, FAV, SHERE, AND FOLLOW!222


	6. Chapter 6: The Destination

NEW CHAPSHER TIME! BY A WAY, I POSTERED THE PRESTORY TO THESE WHICH IS DIVERGENT MEAMGIRLS FIND IT IN THE MEADGIRLS/DIVREGENT CRSOEERVEr SECTUON!

CHAPTER PART 7: TEH DESTINARION

I swan farther to a biig inderwater holl undeer rwich I aws a gioant masnon and beased on the larg amount of magigal energees that is RASPUSTIN"S PALAX~~~~! I wented to a door and dumped it and the dorman saiud "hoo is it" and I saed "cady" and he said "hoo" si u soad "i am the bests peroson vere and need the help of only rasoutun can giveme. Doormen said "ok" and open door I in and to the bedding chabr wich are a huuuge canope bed and and a closert with a most fashonable soot and a toilet and all that was there. O looked indied amd saw the man inside: RASPUYUM!111111!

OMG" I did to him. He loooked and saw "i was execting yu CADYH" "yaya" I was ecsastis, was he was going to helpin me?"ras gonn yiu help?" "YESb" he said and I tooked him outa house and we started the jurney to megavoldier. On ghe wasy we startled a campire to kkepp warm for the nite cuz ocun is cold tghen and we slep.

SORYR FOT A NOTHER SHORE CHAPTAR BUT IM WORKING ON A BIG STORY ARCH THAT WILL BE POSTED DALY OR BEDAILY OK? PLEEZ REVOW AND FAV AND FOLLO!


	7. Chapter 7: Random Encounter

THIS IS NER CHAPTET. NOW DIVREGENT MEANGIRNS IS FINSHED DO GO REED IT IF NOT YET DID! ALSO I HAV REVIEW!

AKROKRAMATIA IM SOTTY I DIDNT NO MY SUMMERY CAUSESES CANCER! ALSO I KNOWN HOW TO TYPE AND ENGILSH I'M BETS IN MY CLASS!

CHAPTER 8: RANDIM INCOUNTER (lol finak fantsaty refrents)

i was across the oecan with rasputin whebn my magigal fone powerds activated! t was a coll from oncelet. "CADY! YOU ARE MY WFIFE!" he saisd "YES I LOVE YOU TO!" replied me. Then he hunged up. I was sooo happy at him for taking the tie to call me and with love! "woo was taht" raspurun. "he is ONXELLER the best habband everr. He is mu hasband/" i ansered hims uestipmm.

THEN A BIG MEAN ARSHIP HAPPENS! a big mean airshpi was aboved us and on it was... ALLOSUS O HAI! "ALLOSUID O'HATE!" i said to ALLODUD O'HAME. "o ho ho cady you never learned d yo? I'n now COLLOSUS O'HAER! i o-mouthed. This was bad nudes! I thinks to find. Wjen u pumped the shup into space, allousis o'hat and bellatrucks lestramge flyed into space but the camed back down!? "OMG how is possible but i thuoght the shiip can into space?" sasked raspurtune so i shard my discovety. "yesyes you are rite xcady now i kill you and yurt freind once(lol liek onceler) once amd for al!" oloysius o'hare large hammed. I saod to rsasputin "this mean bean need to be taken down a noch!" and he nodded with an "yeah!" look on hims faces when bad guy "onna my spesal powers us AIR ?DRAIN!"

and i noiced the are was dosipearing. "now you get o'hzre air or die! it buy or bye and i dont selling to you!" he laffed demoniacally but i reminded him "no CALLOSUS O'HARA you furget wit dumy brain that i and he are whale and dollphin and we fish so we dont need air!" so i swim to him but he in a aiirship so how sim? Then i rembered that one of my humen powereds was water swimmed but then maybe my wale powere is air fly! i air floo to him and punched him the fece and he felled of and into the water to shere he go inna motorbote and away so said "WI'LL BE BACK" awayy go. The battle was win tbut the war was not/ we recumperated from the batter and sleeped for a new day.

WE JUST DEFFEATED THE BIGGEST VILLIN SO FDAR! WHAT IS THE ENXT? DIND OUT NEXT TIME!1


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Happy

TOO CHAPTENS IN ONE DAY? IMMA ON A ROLE!  
ALSO I REELIZED THE NUMBERED CHAPTERS RONG SO EVEN THE LAST CHAPTER IS 8 THIS ONE IS 8

CHAPTER *; I HAPPY

it was a dfay since tye defeat of alosius o'hera so i went to a party at underground club with rasputurn where we dannce to "we can stop" by mily sierus and "best song ever" hy one derection abd other cool new songs.

THE WAS JUST A FILLET CHAPTER TO SHWO TYHE HAPPY SIDEWS OF THE JORNY. MORE ACTION IN NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9: A Rasputin Fun Hour

THE WAS JUST A FILLET CHAPTER TO SHWO TYHE HAPPY SIDEWS OF THE JORNY. MORE ACTION IN NEXT TIME!

I RELLI||ZED THAT IN THIS VERSON I FORGET TO EXPAND THE SIGNIFICENCE OF RASPUTIN SO ILL PUTTIT HEER THEN I WHEN I RERITE THE OLDE STORYS I WONT NEEDED INCLUDE THE SCENE THATS THIS ONE!

CHAOTER 8: A RASPUTURN FUN HOUR

we were in motle for the nite +- when the resputin said "hi cary how dis we met? And i told him the story.

FLASGBACK

i wsa have ing a bath when a mail packaga came. I opened it insidea a portret was! It said "from russa thanks you for saving the world and us and evertything.o" the prtait i saw was a man of beard and russian woo looked at me cuz was magicle harry pottew portret. "hi cady i am raspusine i am a food wizard i am alive and wikll pretoct you when you need." He said as he gassed nobbly into my eye and roses camed outa his eers and nosetrills and every hole and i knew he was wise man hwo wodul giveme help if need.

FLASHBAG ENDS

and raspiuyrun said "good ill help you now" and we happy. Then in a distebnce i sawed a big ship it was the... TITANTIC! we musta swimmed into a aqwatic time portal! And on the totanic wasa man of 20 age with emo harecut and green skin and wans tjhat hwe ponted at me and said "CADY U MYST DIE FOR FIGTING IN THE FUTUR#E1"! it was COLLAGE VOLDEMORN, ON THE TITANUK!

OMG THE ACTION IS GAUNING INSTENSITY! FIND OUT NEXT TIEM WAT ITS HAPEENING NEXT! #! REVIEW FAV COMMINT! !*!&


	10. Chapter 10: Turbo Titanic

OK iM GETTING TIRD OF TEH STORY SO THIS IBS THE FINAL CHAPTAR OK? IM SAD I DDINT GET MORE REVOWS BUT I RITING A NEW STORY OF THE HOBBET MAYBE OF PEEPS RED IT THEY LL INTEREST IN MY OLDER STORYS AND DISVCOVER THIS ONE! !ALSO ILL BE RERIGHTING MY THE OLD STORYS OF MEANGIRL OVERYURE SAFA SO WATCH OUT! 

CHAPTER END: TURBO TITANTRIC AND THE MEAN PEOPLE

on the big ship were alls the people who were bad. It was yung voldemrot but is the titanic from lik 1812 so its collage age him. Aos he was hodling the fetersus of the other bad gugs regima bellatricx and allosuis and was putting them in a strange devises. The thongs was tubes of green and skulls on them they were VILLAN INCUBARORS! meenwhile the tytacruise ship is feeling a misterius feeling of being a live! The ship wsa a face and had hed and hart and thinks that it should rebel against bad happening on it!

i knewd this was ethe origin story of them all that voldemotrt waneted henshmen so made sum. I said "OK RASPYRTIUN TIME TO TSORLSP THEM" and my powers into it. Raspusim sued the comvinaton of are powets to fly up and kicks voldemory of tghe hsip! voldemorf felled in the water andthe titantic went turbo! he betrared the evils and shooked off the inbucators of himsleft. They fells in the time poertal and went future were they weas spred in tima so i didnt stopped the sttarting. I feel sad as they spread thru space and tim and spaces to other places (lol i am riming) where are born and now voldemtot has a missin to collect them all for most evilest plan of all.

The shooking was too mush for tghejs hip and he telled is "i fougt the good foght." and he felled to the buttum of the see and the people on him died and in life boats left and. Rasputim and me went into time poirtal to oar tims and raspitin said "caddy sinse we didnt finsished bissniss hers my phon numbre call me when you see evile" and he wam to palace. I used my powerrs to detransfarm from whale form and went to home of my fiends and family. Onceleetr greetiung me with happy.

"OMG CATR HI SO GODOD TO SEE YOU FID YOU KILLYY HE MEGAVOLDIER?" and i shooked head with sad. "on oncrle he was not defeet. I one battles but not wor. Dangerous is still there we have to be carful." and everything nooded at my wisdum. "ok casy will vcontitinge the fite but first we take brake ok?" made lorax. I smied "yes lets relax for as bit :()" :-)

it wasnt perfect ending but everone alive. I knews a hard batteble was a hed nut we must preoare.

THATS THE ENDLE OF THE STORY THATS THIS OEN BUT LIEK TI SAID RERITES OF OLD STORID SAND NOW BIG NOO STORY! WACH OUT...


End file.
